Badtameez Dil
by kv's lover sunshine dareya
Summary: what hapens when two people meet again...will the love revive...plz peep in to know more a kavi based fic...hope u will like it.…" Do r n r"
1. Chapter 1

_**HELLO GUYS!**_

 _ **I M HERE WID A NEW STORY...THIS TIME ITS GONNA BE A KAVI STORY...HOPE U ALL WILL LIKE IT**_

 **SO HERE U GO WID THE CHAPPY**

 **..**

 **..**

 **a beautiful girl is sleeping in her lavish bedroom...with a huge a bed in the centre of the bedroom...the walls painted in baby pink colour...there was a huge photograph of the girl on the centre wall**

" please mujhe ek chance doo..trust me i luv uu...ek mauka do hamare rishte ko

jao yahan se..i said get out...i hate you..gooo"

 **the girl woke sweating badly..**

 **Girl-** mere picha kyun nhi chodte tum...nafrat hai mujhe tumse...kal se m apni life ki nyi shuruyaat karne jaa rhi hun...nd this time i will not let anyone spoil my life

 **nd the night passed away**

 **NEXT DAY...CID MUMBAI**

Dushu please yaar...apne dost ki itni si to help kar sakta hai na

Dushyant- kavin not at all...ye files acp sir ne tumhe ek hafta pehle di thi...tu itna careless kaise ho skta hai

Kavin- dushu...aath files ek hafte mein..not possible yaar..main mushkil se do din mein adhi file complete karta hun aur yahan aath aath..plzz ..acp sir do ghante mein aa jayege and still i m left wid five of them

Dushyant- kv seriously...five ...jisme se ek tumne pankaj ko de di..ek nikhil ko..ek vansh aur ek mayur ko...ab ek file bachi hai itna to kar hi skta hai tu

Kavin- yaar kal ki vo adhi bhi to padi hai..aur to mujhse jaldi sort karege ..dushyant plzz...last time

Dushyant- isse pehle bhi kitni baar tu mujhe last time bol chuka hai

Kavin- iss barr sachi vala last time ...please ..yaar tu mera time waste kar rha hai...now take this aur complete kar

Dushyant- ohh hello ..main nhi karne vala..file teri aur order mujhe de rha hai ..hadd hai

Kavin- vo kya hai na request karne ka zamaana gya..ab kar ise jaldi..plzzz

nd he went towards his desk

Dushyant- hadd hai!

pankaj cums to kavin

Pankaj- kavin sir apki file ...

Kavin- thank u so much pankaj...u really helped me a lot ..varna koi to dushman bna hua hai(while luking at duhyant)

Pankaj(teasingly)- vaise sir agar dcp sir ko pta chala ki cid ka brave intelligent aur smart officer KAVIN KHANNA aise files complete karne ke liye bacho jaise behave karta hai to kaisa lagega

Kavin- pankaj ji..bohot bolne lge ho aap...ab jao aur apna kaam karo..thank u

 **abhijeet entered the beauro**

Abhijeet- suno sab...aaj hamare saath ek nyi officer join karegi

Nikhil- sir matlab ek ladki

Abhijeet- haan ...and she is a n excellent cop...do saal usne cid delhi mein kaam kiya hai

Dushyant- sir uska naam kya hai

Abhijeet- **INSPECTOR PURVI**

Kavin(pov)- PURVI... khin ...nhi nhi iss duniya mein kitni saari purvi hogi...par agar vhi hui to

Dushyant - kavin..

KAVIN STILL THINKING

Dushyant(lil louder)- kavin

Kavin- haan ..haan bol kya hua

Dushyant- kahan kho gya ...nyi inspector ..wow mazaa ayega

INSPECTOR PURVI REPORTING ON DUTY SIR

nd all turned towards the voice...nd kavi just froze at their places seeing each other

 _ **Paas aaye..**_  
 _ **Dooriyaan phir bhi kam naa hui**_  
 _ **Ek adhuri si hamari kahani rahi**_  
 _ **Aasmaan ko zameen, ye zaroori nahi**_  
 _ **Jaa mile.. jaa mile..**_  
 _ **Ishq saccha wahi**_  
 _ **Jisko milti nahi manzilein.. manzilein..**_

 **their eyes were filled with anger and hatred on seeing each other...tears welled up in those 4 eyes ..but yes they have to be strong**

Abhijeet- welcum purvi...cum i will introduce u to everyone

Purvi just nodded her head

She met with everyone nd kavin was continously starring her...lastly abhijeet brought purvi to kavin

Abhijeet- so purvi...ye hai inspector kavin ...hamre cid mumbai ke jabaaz honhaar officer...par sabse shaitaan

Kavin raised his hand for a hello nd purvi kept her hand in his

Purvi- hello kavin SIR

kavin just moved from there

 _ **Hamari adhuri kahani..**_  
 _ **Hamari adhuri kahani.**_

 _ **Humari adhoori kahaani**_  
 _ **Humari adhoori kahaani..**_

at night all were ready to leave

Dushyant- kv chal

Kavin- nhi dushyant tu jaa...mujhe kuch zaroori kam niptaana hai(WHILE LUKING AT PURVI)

Dushyant- (confused)- zaroori kam

Kavin- haan..tu ja main ake btata hun

dushyant nodded nd went...now only kavi were left in the beauro

purvi stood to go but kavin held her hand nd pulled her

Purvi- ye kya badtameezi hai...leave me

Kavin- kyun aai ho tum yahan...mera picha kyun kar rhi ho

Purvi- aise galatfemi mein kabhi mat rehna mr. kavin ki main tumhare liye yahan ayi hun...agar mujhe pta hota ki tum yahan ho main kabhi yahan ati hi na

Kavin- tu chali jao yahan se...go

Purvi- ye meri job hai...aur tum jaise logo ke liye main apne kaam ke saath kabhi bhi compromise nhi karungi...u better understand it...aur tumhe kya farak padta hai mere yahan ane ya na ane se

Kavin- tumhari shakal dekh ke gussa ata hai...is baat pe ki kyun tum jaise dhokebaaz ladki se apni zindagi jodi...u were the biggest mistake of my life

Purvi- glti meri thi...ki i trusted u...nd u know it kisne cheat kiya ..it was u samje

she freed her hand nd ran from there

Kavin(shouting at the top of his voice)- I HATE U PURVI...I HATE U...NAFRAT KARTA HUN TUMSE

 _ **Jannatein agar yahin**_  
 _ **Tu dikhe kyon nahin**_  
 _ **Chaand suraj sabhi hai yahaan**_  
 _ **Intezar tera sadiyon se kar raha**_  
 _ **Pyaasi baithi hai kab se yahaan**_

 **purvi entered her house nd immediately went to her room**

 **her father saw this**

Purvi father- purvi beta kya hua ..darwaaza khol(while knocking the door)

Purvi- dad please leave me alone

 **here at kavin's home**

 **he enters the house filled with anger nd slammed the door of his room...dushyant was shocked to see him like this...he went behind kv(here kv and dushyant share the same house)**

Dushyant- kavin...kya hua hai tujhe...darwaaza khol

Kavin(shouting)- dushyant leave

Dushyant- kv bta to kya hua hai

Kavin- dushyant i said leave

dushyant sensed his anger nd moved from there

 **purvi took kv's photograph(the last one she had) nd took a lighter nd burnt it**

Purvi(photo abhi jal rhi hai)- nafrat hai mujhe tumse ...tumhare naam se...tumhari har chiz se ...tumhari har yaad se...i hate u kv ..the photograph burnt nd wid this her finger too burnt a little...but the pain was nothing in front of her tears

 ** _Khak me mil jaau me_**

 ** _Jeise ke ek lamha_**

 ** _Aa lag ja seene se_**

 ** _Ban ja mera rehnumaa_**

 **kavi just took purvi's photograph nd threw it on floor ...nd the pieces of photograph were scattered all over the room...kavin just leaned against the wall nd sat on floor**

 _ **Mere Nishaan**_ _ **Mere Nishaan**_

 _ **Mere Nishaan Mere Nishaan**_

 _ **Mere .aaa**_

Dushyant was worried about his frnd as he never saw him like this before...where as purvi's dad was too worried

 **both of them had tears in their eyes of hatred ...anger...but yet somwhere in the deepest corner of their heart ...still their was an unknown feeling...which just revived seeing each other...is that love?**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **so here's the end of this chappy**

 **i know ekdum bakwas tha ...but i tried my level best ki ye padhne layak to ban hi jaye**

 **plzz do tell how was it...**

 **plzz review**

 **byeeee**

 **keep reading nd keep reviewing**

 **isha**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Badtameez Dil**_

 _ **~Chapter 2~**_

 **Helloo Guyss!**

 **A/N:- Okk Sorry for being so late…But wasn't getting much time to update…And I am glad ki you liked it …Thank you for ur luvely reviews…happy to see the response**

 **Anna- Hii ! na bilkul nhi bhuli…kaisi hai? Why don't you make an ff account and anna do tell me ki when's your b'day…do answer through a review…I hope ki you will like it…luv uuuuu muahhh**

 **Note :- The plot of this story has been taken from a tv show BADTAMEEZ DIL. …and a thanks to annu di for helping me out with this chapter**

 **So here's the next chapter**

* * *

 _ **Purvi got up from where she was sitting and moved towards the washroom. She wanted to wash off every memory of him along with tear traces, but it wasn't easy. She could feel the cold water making her face feel fresh, but the pain remained the same. She wanted to show Kavin that she is strong enough to face him and work with him, just like a stranger. But, she wasn't that strong. Her heart reminded her the moments they were together.**_

 **Purvi-** Kyun? Kyun nahi bhool pa rahi hoon mein use? Jab mein uss se nafrat karti hoon… toh usske saath bitaaye lamhe mujhe sataa rahe hein? Kyun mein bhool nahi paa rahi hoon wo sab… **She asked looking at her mirror image. She felt like that image answering her**

 **Image-** Kyun ki U luv him… jitney nafrat hai tumhe uss se…shaayad uss se kayi zyaada pyaar hai..shaayad usske diye gaye dard… usske di gyi khushiyon ke age pheke pad rahe honge…tumhaare dil me abhi bhi usske liye jagah hai… **She shook her head saying a no**

 **Purvi-** Nahi..aisa nahi ho skta.…its not possible…. Mein uss insaan se sirf nafrat karti hoon.…I just hate him **…** just hate him…  
 **She got out from washroom and threw herself on her bed….and just cried**

 **Purvi-** I will show you ki Purvi Kavin ke bina reh skti hai

 ** _Kho gaya, gum ho gaya_**  
 ** _Waqt se churaya tha jo_**  
 ** _Apna banaya tha.._**  
 ** _Ho tera, woh mera_**  
 ** _Saath nibhaaya tha jo_**  
 ** _Apna banaya tha.._**  
 ** _Chadariya jheeni re jheeni_**  
 ** _Chadariya jheeni re jheeni_**  
 ** _Aankhein bheeni ye bheeni ye bheeni_**  
 ** _Yaadein jheeni re jheeni re jheeni_**

* * *

 **At Kavin's home-**

 _ **Kavin was Angry…but he was sad for an unknown yet a known reason…. Dushyant was sad.…He was never like that…. He**_ **was** **n't** _ **that short-tempered…. Never was he so arrogant.…He never saw him crying like this…But today…he wasn't the same kavin …It wasn't his kv…he was worried for his friend…his brother…he didn't like to see him like this…Kavin woke and realised that dushyant might be worried about him…he quickly got up and made his way to the washroom…washed his face nd came down…Dushyant immediately went to him**_

 **Dushyant-** Kavin…are you fine…kya hua haan…I never saw you crying…tujhe andazaa bhi hai ki how much I was worried for you… **Kavin who was in extreme anger shouted back at Dushyant.…**

 **Kavin-** Nhi hu main thik …nhi Hu…aur koi andazaa nhi hai mujhe…aur kyu sochu main tere liye …jab mere liye koi nhi sochta …just tell me … **Tears made their way through his eyes…after a long time he was crying …just because of her**

 _ **Chadariya jheeni re jheeni**_  
 _ **Chadariya jheeni re jheeni**_  
 _ **Aankhein bheeni ye bheeni ye bheeni**_  
 ** _Yaadein jheeni re jheeni re jheen_ i**

 **Dushyant was hell shocked…Kavin never shouted at him …even in the worst situation…but for the first time he did…He felt bad not because Kv shouted at him but Because he knew ki his brother is not fine…something really big happened that hurted him to hell…**

 **Dushyant-** Tu ruk main khana lekar aya… **It was then ki Kavin realised his mistake…He hurted his bestiee…his brother…he held his hand**

 **Kavin-** Dushu I am sorry yaar…I never meant to hurt you…pta nhi kaise …kaise I shouted on you…please mujhse naraaz mat reh… **Dushyant smiled a little**

 **Dushyant-** I know kavin …ki you can never hurt me…mujhe bura nhi laga…I am happy ki tune apna gussa mujhpe nikala…kuch to hua hai kuch bohot bada…kya hua hai yaar

 **Kavin-** ku…kuch nhi hua hai…I m absolutrly alright

 **Dushyant-** Do You think ki main andha hu…dikhta nhi hai mujhe ki how much you are ALRIGHT…Dard baantne se hi kam hota hai kavin …main nhi jaane vala jab tu mujhe nhi btata ki kya hua hai…main nhi dekh skta tujhe aise … **he said while keeping a hand on his shoulder**

 **Kavin-** Kya baatao main tujhe dushyant…kyuki nhi samaj skta tu …tu nhi samaj skta mera dard…aur plzz tujhe mere dukh koi farak nhi padna chahiye

 **Dushyant-** Seriously Kv…mujhe farak nhi padna chahiyea… Agar mere jagah tum hote toh kya tumhe farak Nhi padta… **Kavin kept staring at Dushyant and Dushyant continued**

"haan shayad nhi samaj skta main…kyuki shaayad jis situation mein tu hai …I never experienced it…par main teri madad kar skta hu…bol na kya bat hai…aur ye mat kehna ki kuch nhi hai kyuki i know sumthing is there jiski vajah se you are disturbed"

 **Kavin just hugged himm…he wanted to share everything with Dushyant, but something prevent him from doing so.…**  
"Dushu, wo…"  
 **He started like that, but suddenly his phone rang…. He took it with some amount of relaxation**

"Hello, Inspector Kavin here.."

" Hum udhar pohonch rhe hai…just don't allow anyone to touch the corpse"… **nd he ended the call**

 **Kavin-** Dushyant hum baad mein baat karege… ADARSH SOCIETY mein ek murder huya hai…so abhi we need to go

 **Dushyant nodded and they went…They reached Adarsh society while purvi And mayur were already present there…mayur was collecting all the evidences while purvi was checking the body**

 **Kavin (while seeing purvi )-** Sir ko bhi ise hi bhejna tha…shreya ,ishita ya divya ko bhi to bhej skte the

 **Dushyant-** Kavin chal…

 **Kavin-** Haan chal

 **They both went towards purvi and mayur…Purvi saw kavin while he passed an angry glare to her…she ignored that**

 **Mayur-** Gud morning dushyant sir …gud morning kavin sir

 **Purvi-** Gud morning dushyant sir…

 **Kavin -** Gud morning mayur… **Kavin and purvi didn't wished each other…and this didn't go unnoticed by Dushyant…He thought that there is something wrong between them but preffered to ask about it later as for now he has to concentrate on the case**

 **Dushyant-** Purvi mayur kya pta chala…

 **Purvi-** Sir ! Iska naam Nidhi hai and ye is society ke flat no. 403 Mein rehti hai…society memebers are saying ki inhone iske chikh suni thi and watchman ka kehna hai ki she committed a suicide.

 **Kavin-** Suicide! Par kyuu

 **Purvi** \- Pta nhi sir! Watchman ne kaha ki he saw her standing at the edge of the terrace and till the time he ran towards the terrace to save her …she already jumped…but sir the way she fell…jis position mein iski body giri huyi hai it seems ki ye suicide nhi murder hai

 **Kavin (to himself)** \- Brilliance personified!aaj bhi utni hi samajhdar, aur intelligent hai jitni pehl thi…aaj bhi vhi keen observation skills…kaash jitni devoted you are towards your work purvi …utni hi devoted apni relationship ke liye bhi hoti… **A sad smile appeared on his lips…**

 **At beauro's canteen in evening**

 **Everyone was there to have some snacks after a long tiring day …kavi were sitting exactly opposite to each other**

 **Waiter-** Sir mam! Your order please… **all of them ordered one by one**

 **Purvi-** A cup of black tea for me

 **Kavin-** Mere liye ek cup chai with 2 Spoons of sugar

 **Waiter-** Sure sir!… **waiter brought their order…purvi took her black tea and was about to when kavin said while eyeing towards her**

 **Kavin-** vaise sir! Maine na ek baat suni Hai

 **Daya-** kya ?

 **Kavin-** yeh ki jin logo ko kadvi chize pasand hoti hai vo khud bhi kadve hi nikalte hai… **everyone was confused but purvi got it that it was for her**

 **Purvi-** Vaise ek baat maine bhi suni hai KAVIN SIR…ki jo log zaada meetha pasand karte hai kyi Baar vo bhi kadve hi niklte hai… **no one got what they said…kavin looked at purvi angrily which was noticed by dushyant… and now he was damn sure that kavin had some problem with purvi**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **A/N:- Here it ends…**

 **So I hope ki you all liked it …if you are reading it just spend a minute more and leave a review…I can't promise for updating it soon…because I myself don't know when i will update**

 **Do r and r**

 **Bbyeee**

 **Regards**

 **~Isha~**


End file.
